


Time

by hatfilms



Series: Troffy ft. prompts [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: (PH is lightly used btw), Angst, Kissing, M/M, Public Humiliation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith is late, as usual, and Trott is having none of it.</p><p>Based off a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shayrnins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shayrnins).



> Based off:
> 
> Imagine your OTP at a fancy formal event, Person A just sipping some champagne, when Person B suddenly comes up to them and whispers in their ear:  
> “You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn’t so crowded in here I’d let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now.”  
> And Person A splutters and chokes on their drink.

Smith was late, again. He was always late to these kind of things but this was just getting ridiculous now.  
Trott looked at his watch, looking at the time before focusing his gaze on the archway which lead to the main lobby.  
"Don't worry mate, he'll be here soon." Ross said from beside him, adjusting the red tie that stood out against his white shirt.  
Trott shrugged his shoulders as he tugged a little on his blazer jacket, taking a hold of his champagne glass which rested on the table next to him.  
"Yeah, I know he'll be here but it wouldn't kill him to be on time." Trott remarked as he took a sip, looking up at Ross as the other leant against one of the pillars of the dinning hall they were in.

Tables were dotted around the main hall, food and glasses of champagne littered the tops. The hall had a large, marble staircase leading to the upper floors (that were closed off) which had red carpet decorating the middle.  
Various paintings of places and people lined the walls next to the pillars, beautiful gold frames surrounding the dark canvas.

"Why're we here again?" Ross asked as Trott turned round to listen to him, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Absolutely no clue, mate. I think it's just one of those 'celebrate whatever we can so we can have a big party and show off our entire house' party held by whoever, Lewis invited us though, remember?" Trott replied, reaching over to pick up another glass of champagne from the silver trays being carried around by various waiters and waitresses.  
"Seems kinda pointless but, the foods good." Ross added, taking a bite out of whatever appetiser he'd just picked up, pulling a face as he did which earned a small laugh from Trott.  
"I take that back." He muttered, leaving the rest of the snack on the table beside them.  
They idly chatted for the next few minutes, talking about the other guests and the music being played as well as their surroundings.  
Ross put the conversation on hold as he backed away to find a bathroom, leaving Trott on his own, amongst the various other guests milling around.

Trott pulled out his phone, sighing as he realised he still hadn't received any texts from Smith. He looked up and around at the other guests who were all in mid-conversation as he took a sip of champagne.

Trott was about to go look for the bathroom in hope of bumping into Ross early so it wouldn't be so awkward or maybe a chance of actually seeing Lewis tonight but he was stopped by a pair of hands, wrapping themselves around his waist and gripping tightly.  
Hot breath tickled his ear as the person in question leant closer towards him, whispering lowly in his ear.  
“You look so fucking hot in that suit, if it wasn’t so crowded in here I’d fuck you so hard, right here, right now.”  
Trott spat out the champagne he had in his mouth as he coughed and spluttered, a bright blush appearing on his cheeks.  
The mouth the words belonged to pressed a kiss to Trott's neck softly, waiting for a reaction. The smaller one let out a quiet moan as he bit his lip to try and hide it. The hands that were around his waist retreated back, finally letting Trott turn around.  
Smith was standing there in a dark red suit, a smirk on his face as Trott glared at him with a red face.  
"I fucking hate you." He growled as a few guests around him looked at the two of them and the scene of the champagne crime.  
Smith chuckled as he reached out his hand, winking.  
"You loved it, baby. You heard yourself." The taller one waited for the other to take his hand before entwining their fingers, stepping closer and pressing a kiss to Trott's cheek.  
"We're in public, Smith." Trott kept his voice low as he spoke, looking up as Smith.  
"So? You absolutely love it, don't deny it." Smith grinned as they stood amongst the other couples.  
Smith was right. He did love it. He loved trying to hide his obvious arousal in public.  
"Let's go somewhere." Trott murmured, loud enough for Smith to hear as he lead the other in the another direction, away from the main hall.  
"What about Ross?" Smith asked as he was dragged away, receiving no answer from Trott as he picked up the pace around the back parts of the building.

It took a while but Trott finally found somewhere far enough away from the main hall where they wouldn't be heard or worse, found.  
Trott reached around, holding onto the back of Smith's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him harshly.  
Smith complied, nipping at the others lips as they kissed, tracing his tongue over Trott's bottom lip.  
Trott let his lips part, kissing the other a little more frantically as arousal grew between them.  
Trott used his free hand to undo the others tie, Smith doing the same as he unraveled the tie from Trott's neck, unbuttoning his blazer and shirt.

Trott broke the kiss, pulling away as he took over undoing his shirt but keeping them both on. He undid the buckle on his suit trousers and unzipped them, letting them drop down by his ankles, pulling down his boxers afterwards.  
Trott tilted his head to the side as Smith laughed under his breath.  
"What?" He asked as he watched Smith do the same as him with his shirt.  
"You're cute when you're eager." Smith cooed, pressing a kiss to the others cheek before reaching down to grab hold of Trott's wrists, lifting them to pin him against the pillar they were standing by.  
"I am not cu-" Trott was cut off by a kiss to his lips, looking up at Smith shook his head.  
"Don't talk unless I ask you to." He whispered before using his free hand to unzip his own trousers, shimmying them down his legs, followed soon by his boxers.

They spent a few minutes readying themselves. It appeared Trott had anticipated this as he had the smallest bottle of lube tucked away under his jacket, so they were set for the evening.

After Smith had sorted himself out with a condom, he pressed a litter of kisses to Trott's cheeks before lifting one of his legs up against his waist, pushing him against the pillar a little more and lifting the other, letting Trott cross his legs behind his back. 

"Ready, sweetheart?" He asked quietly as he pressed close to Trott, his breathing steady as Trott nodded.  
Smith readied himself before pressing himself into Trott gently, one hand keeping the others arms pinned and one against his waist.  
Trott moaned quietly as Smith continued, starting to thrust into the other slowly.  
"Smith..." Escaped from the others lips, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parting as his hands gripped onto the others neck and back, his breathing picking up.  
"Smith, faster- faster!" Trott moaned and mewled as the taller one leant down to press kisses to his neck. He hummed in acknowledgment, picking up the pace as he thrusted himself deep inside the other, doing all he could to pleasure the other.  
Trott's moans fell thick and fast, his voice breaking as he went up in volume and pitch.  
Smith's breathing became ragged as he bucked his hips into the other, sucking harshly on his lovers neck to mark him.

It didn't take long to bring Trott over the edge. His moans became a jumble of Smith's name and a mixture of 'faster' and 'oh my god'.  
Trott screwed up his face in delight, shutting his eyes quickly as he arched his back in pleasure. He saw stars behind his eyes as he came, his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.  
Smith soon followed, pulling away from Trott's neck as he came, his own moans, just as sweet as Trott's, echoed through the hallways.  
Smith slumped against Trott's chest as he finally relaxed, his breathing unbelievably quick as he lowered Trott's legs back down to the ground.

"Holy fuck..." Was all he could muster as Trott raised his hand to Smiths cheek, standing up properly to press a kiss to the taller's nose before leaning down to pull up his trousers and underwear.  
"I'm impressed." Trott teased as they both returned to their previous attire, suiting themselves back up and taking each others hands before walking back to the main hall to see if they could find Ross.  
"Shut up. I haven't fucked you like that for a while now, I knew it was coming some time, you kinky bugger." Smith rolled his eyes as he squeezed Trott's hand, his breathing slowly returning back to normal as they pushed opened the doorway which lead back into the main hall.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time properly writing nsfw so, I hope it's okay!!
> 
> send more prompts (nsfw, sfw, fluff, sad, any type) at alspooky.tumblr.com!!


End file.
